Notre fille
by Elisalef
Summary: Kate est enceinte mais doute sur l'identité du père de son enfant...


- Vous êtes enceinte.

Ces trois mots me laissèrent sans voix. J'attendais un enfant moi ! Alexis m'avait toujours dis que j'étais comme une mère pour elle mais de la à en devenir une moi-même. C'était trop tôt. Cela fait seulement un mois que je suis avec Rick. Je regardait mon médecin afin d'être sur de ce que je venais d'entendre. Vu sa tête je me doutais qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi sérieux. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête. Bien sur je l'aime et je sais que lui aussi mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à élever un enfant, notre enfant. Après tout je dois déjà m'occuper de Rick. Cette pensée me fit sourire et je sortit de ma rêverie pour demander à mon médecin :

- De combien de semaine ?

- Un mois Mademoiselle.

Un mois... Cela faisait un mois et trois jours que j'étais avec Rick. Soudain un doute m'assaillit. Et si cet enfant n'était pas le sien mais celui de Josh. En effet j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Rick le lendemain de ma rupture avec Josh. Nous avions alors vécut la plus belle nuit de notre vie. Je tentais de me rassurer comme je pouvais en me disant que cet enfant était l'enfant de l'homme que j'aimais, conçu lors de la plus belle journée de notre vie.

- Mademoiselle est-ce-que ça va ?

- Oui excusez-moi.

Je quittais le cabinet encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Bien sur j'avais rêvé de fonder une famille avec lui mais à ce moment je doutais. Et si à cause de mon travail, notre enfant n'était pas heureux. Et si il arrivait quelque-chose à Rick ou à moi ? Que ferions nous ? Le doute qui m'avait assailli revint. Et si ce n'était pas son enfant ? Qu'est-ce-que j'allais faire, lui dire sûrement et je sais qu'il élèverait cet enfant comme le sien. J'espérais au plus profond de moi que cet enfant était le sien. Il fallait que je le vois. Il fallait que je lui parle. Je l'appelais donc pour qu'il me rejoigne à Central Park.

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire qui me fit, l'espace d'un instant, oublier mes doutes. Je lui sourît en retour.

Lorsqu'il me rejoignis, je lus l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je souris en me disant que je ne pouvait vraiment rien lui caché. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai de toute la passion qui brûlait en moi. Il me regarda, me sourit et comme à chaque fois, je me perdis dans l'océan de ses yeux.

- Kate que voulais-tu me dire ?

Je lui sourît enfin prête à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Je suis enceinte

Je vis dans ses yeux que l'inquiétude fit tout de suite place à un bonheur certain. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi ce qui me surprit. Je fis un pas en arrière et trébuchai sur une racine. Nous nous étalâmes dans l'herbe en riant comme des enfants. Il m'embrassa de toute la passion dont je le savais capable. J'étais heureuse. Je décida de laisser mes doutes de coté pour vivre pleinement mon bonheur. Cet enfant était celui de Rick et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela.

- Kate, ma chérie c'est formidable, je suis si heureux !

- Oui Rick moi aussi, je suis tellement heureuse !

Nous restâmes une heure allongés dans l'herbe, lui à jouer avec mon pull et mon ventre et moi avec ses cheveux. La sonnerie de mon portable nous tira de cette bulle de tendresse. C'était Esposito. Je remarquai alors que cela aurait du faire une heure que j'aurais du être au poste. Lorsque je le fis remarquer à Rick, il rit à l'idée des théories perverse qui devait naître dans la tête d'Esposito et de Ryan.

- Beckett, on a un meurtre sur la 9ème avenue. Lanie est sur place. Vous pourrez nous rejoindre quand vous aurez fini de fricoter avec votre écrivain, déclara-t-il en riant.

- D'accord, j'arrive

Nous nous levâmes et marchâmes vers la 9ème avenue.

- Il va falloir leur dire.

- Oui. Et si on allait dîner au restaurant ce soir avec tout le monde, pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Excellente idée ma puce.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça

- Oui mon canard, souris Rick ravit de ma réaction.

Cet homme avait le don de me faire tourner en bourrique.

8 mois plus tard naquit une merveilleuse petite fille prénommée Johanna. Notre fille. En la voyant tous les doutes qui s'étaient accumulés durant ma grossesse s'envolèrent. Ces yeux bleus qui me fixait, les mêmes dans lesquels j'avais pris l'habitude de me perdre. C'était sûr, c'est notre fille à tous les deux, le fruit de l'une de nos nuits de passion. Notre fille. Rick me sourit, je l'embrassai et nous regardâmes le petit être qui venait de naître, dormir paisiblement sur ma poitrine. Notre fille.


End file.
